


I See You

by SmilyJiho



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, Heterochromia, M/M, Mild Language, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilyJiho/pseuds/SmilyJiho
Summary: Heterochromia was a necessity if you wanted to find your soulmate. Everyone had it, their right eye being their own natural colour whilst the left eye was the eye of your soulmate. Once you met your soulmate and locked eyes with them for the first time then your left eye would change back into its natural colour, showing that you had accomplished your goal in finding love.Jinwoo found the whole concept very romantic, even if his best friend and roommate, Kang Seungyoon, thought it was utter trash.





	I See You

Jinwoo stared at the large mirror on his bathroom wall, leaning forward over the counter to study his eyes. His right eye was a calming shade of chocolatey brown, while his left was the closest thing to a green coloured eye the short male had ever seen. Jinwoo knew that it was in fact hazel, not green, but the bright colouring compared to his right eye made the greenish hue stand out. Not that Jinwoo minded, he thought it was quite a beautiful contrast.

 

Heterochromia was a necessity if you wanted to find your soulmate. Everyone had it, their right eye being their own natural colour whilst the left eye was the eye of your soulmate. Once you met your soulmate and locked eyes with them for the first time then your left eye would change back into its natural colour, showing that you had accomplished your goal in finding love. Jinwoo found the whole concept very romantic, even if his best friend and roommate, Kang Seungyoon, thought it was utter trash, the pink haired male would just call him sour because his friend eyes were both a deep brown colour, if you were close enough you could see that Seungyoon's left was lighter, but only just.

 

"Jinwoo, are you done staring at your obnoxiously bright eye? You have had it all your life, it can't still be that fascinating." Seungyoon called from the bathroom doorway, a bored expression plastered on his face.

 

"It's not obnoxious thank you very much. You're just jealous because there is barely any difference between your eyes, which makes it harder for you to find your bitch." Jinwoo joked, looking at his friend through the mirror, who was now scowling at him.

 

"You're too much." Was the simple reply of the younger male.

 

"But you love me~" Jinwoo sang, batting his long eyelashes innocently.

 

"Food is on the table, clean up when you're done." Seungyoon rolled his eyes and walked away from their shared bathroom and to the living room. Jinwoo just chuckled, this was a normal morning between the two, the pink haired male loved to tease his friend and Seungyoon, as much as he didn't show it, found it amusing. They had known each other for quite a while and where very close, they both shared a dorm at their college, it was a rather large place and had a building for every category to fit everyone's preference. Jinwoo stepped out of the bathroom and made his way to the living room, walking past the couch that Seungyoon was laying on to get to the small table that indeed had a bowl of cereal on it, Jinwoo just shrugged and started to eat it. Both males never really cared about breakfast, most of the time they would skip the meal entirely, but classes were starting up again, so they needed at lest a bit of energy to survive the day.

 

"Guys!" A shout was heard from the door to their dorm followed by knocking. Jinwoo and Seungyoon looked at each other in a silent battle before the younger male groaned and got up from the couch to open the door.

 

"Taehyun?" Seungyoon said flatly, unlike Jinwoo, he wasn't a morning person.

 

"Why aren't you two ready? Class starts in half an hour!" Taehyun stressed, and if Jinwoo wasn't cradling a half-eaten bowl of cereal to his chest he would have flung himself off the stool he was sitting on.

 

 _"What!?"_  The elder two cried, beginning to rush to get ready. Whilst they rummaged about in their bedroom and bathroom, Taehyun made his way to the discarded cereal and began to eat it with a smug grin on his face. Class started in an hour and a half, Taehyun was just a little shit that found enjoyment in other's pain.

 

"Okay quick let's go-... Tae, you're a fucking bastard." Jinwoo muttered bitterly as he stared down at his phone which read 9:28, their first class started at 10:30.

 

"What? What? What's wrong?" Seungyoon voiced whilst hastily buttoning down his white shirt. Jinwoo just shoved the phone in front of the other all the while glaring at Taehyun who just tilted his head innocently like he hadn't just momentarily gave Jinwoo a heart attack and ate his breakfast.

 

"For fucks sake Tae." Seungyoon groaned, throwing himself back on the couch in a fit of whines about how Taehyun will pay. Taehyun snickered and took the empty bowl to the kitchen, putting it in the sink before going back to his friends.

 

"Don't get too comfortable, class may start later but we're going now." Taehyun stated, tapping his knuckles lightly on Seungyoon head to get him up.

 

"Says who?" Jinwoo grumbled, lifting his head off the table that he had seated himself at again.

 

"Says me, now get up. Both of you." Taehyun walked to the other two's room and grabbed their satchels that held their books and essentials for the day.

 

"Excuse me? I'm the hyung here." Jinwoo spat, although it didn't sound threatening at all. Taehyun returned and dropped the bags in front of them.

 

"Don't care." The younger shrugged, grabbing his own bag that he had set by the door when he first came in. The older two males thought it useless to refuse Taehyun, so they fixed up their image a bit before following the youngest, but tallest, out the door and out of the dorm building. The trio walked around campus for a while, just enjoying the nice morning weather, Jinwoo now understands why Taehyun wanted to go outside, it wasn't cold, and it wasn't hot. There were a few clouds but not enough to cover the sky that was painted a calming shade of light blue, bringing a soothing breeze with it. The more they walked the more Jinwoo realised they were heading to the café, which was a very cosy little building on the outskirts of the large grass fields used for sport or just a relaxing place to sit and talk in the outdoor sun. The three males walked inside the half-populated café, going to the counter and each ordering a drink, an iced coffee for Taehyun, americano for Seungyoon and a cappuccino for Jinwoo.

 

"You have to pay because of the crap you pulled earlier." Seungyoon said whilst patting Taehyun on the shoulder before following Jinwoo to a seat in one of the corners. Taehyun groaned but obliged, handing the money over to the barista and thanking them before he went to sit with his friends. The three happily chattered with each other until two other people on the other side of the café were getting too loud to the point where Taehyun was forced by Jinwoo to go over and tell them to shut up. As the young male walked over to the table of the two strangers, he realised that he hadn't seen them around before, maybe they were new?

 

"Um, excuse me?" Taehyun cleared his throat as he tapped one of the males on the shoulder. The stranger turned around and smiled at Taehyun, but all the long-haired male could do was stare at the stranger's eyes. The right one was a greenish hazel colour, while the left was a pretty chocolate brown.

 

"Can we help you?" The stranger's companion questioned and Taehyun looked at them next. Another male, eyes similar in colour but from hanging out with Seungyoon for years Taehyun could tell the other male's right eye was lighter than the left.

 

"Holy shit..." Taehyun mumbled, eyes wide. The two males looked at each other then back to Taehyun.

 

"Are you okay man?" the hazel eyed male asked, a little concerned.

 

"A-Ah! Right, sorry, I got distracted, I'm Nam Taehyun, um sorry to interrupt, but, uh, could you two maybe be a little quieter? I don't mean to be rude I just-" Taehyun's rambling was cut off when the second male smiled kindly and spoke.

 

"Calm down, you're fine. We're sorry to of disturbed you. I'm Lee Seunghoon." He coolly replied, holding his hand out for Taehyun to shake, which he did.

 

"I'm Song Minho, we're both new here so it's nice to meet you Taehyun." The one with the hazel eye, or Minho, said next, also holding his hand out for Taehyun to shake, which again he did.

 

"Are you here with anyone?" Seunghoon asked, tilting his head.

 

"Yeah... two people actually."

 

"Cool, why don't you all come over, we want to meet as many new people as possible." Minho hummed, a grin seemed to be permanently stretched onto his face.

 

"Well... I guess-" Taehyun was once again cut off.

 

"Tae, your drink has been sitting there for ages, hurry up or I'll drink it." Jinwoo grumbled, coming up next to his young friend.

 

"Jinwoo-" Taehyun tried but it just seemed like he wasn't allowed to speak today.

 

"Minho! Holy crap!" Seunghoon shrieked at the sight of the pink haired male. Jinwoo glared at him for being to loud before he turned his head to this Minho person. The two locked eyes and their jaws dropped, everything went silent as they just stared at each other, watching in shock as both their left eyes changed to match the right ones. Jinwoo slowly and carefully sat on the seat next to Minho, still not uttering a word as he took in the stranger's features. Taehyun quickly retreated to Seungyoon who was looking at him confused.

 

"What the hell is happening over there?" Seungyoon grumbled.

 

"Come with me. Quickly." Taehyun grabbed his drink and pulled Seungyoon with him to the table the other three males were at. Taehyun pushed Seungyoon into the seat next to Seunghoon and before either of them could question Taehyun's actions he pointed Seungyoon's head in the direction of Seunghoon. Satisfied when their reaction mirrored Jinwoo and Minho's.

 

"S-Song Minho..." The dark-haired male was the first to speak, although still not breaking eye contact with the young looking pink haired male.

 

"Kim Jinwoo." He mumbled back. Another stretch of silence fell over the two before Minho asked a question that could have possibly ruined everything.

 

"Can I kiss you?" Minho had blurted out, shock quickly overcoming him once he realised what he had said. Jinwoo widened his eyes at the other, not expecting that at all. The pink haired male looked at his soulmate again, who looked like he was ready to punch himself in the face, and without another thought, Jinwoo cupped Minho's face and crashed their lips together. He knew Seungyoon would scold him later about kissing strangers but if this man was his soulmate then he had all the time in the world to get to know him, so he didn't see anything wrong with it. Minho quickly reacted and put his hands on his soulmate's hips, leaning in closer to kiss him deeper and more passionately.

 

"Guys..." The quiet voice of Taehyun gained the attention of the other four males in front of him, all looking at him expectantly. "I hate to break this up but now we seriously have less then ten minutes until class starts." Colour drained from Jinwoo and Seungyoon's face and they rushed to get their phones out to double check if Taehyun was right. 10:24.

 

"Oh shit, what class to you guys have?" Minho asked, leaning over Jinwoo's shoulder to see the time on the pink haired male's phone.

 

"Music, what about you two?" Seungyoon replied, quickly packing up his things.

 

"Looks like we're following you, quick let's go." Seunghoon stressed, slinging his bag over his shoulder and getting out of his chair. The group of five bolted out of the café, yelling apologises to anyone they hit by accident until they were full on sprinting across the grass fields to the music building on the other side of campus. Minho grabbed a hold of Jinwoo's hand when he noticed the sort male was falling behind, Jinwoo smiled at him which caused butterflies in the taller male's stomach. Together the group crashed through the front doors and rushed to their class, although panting and almost collapsing from exhaustion, they were glad that they had just made it on time.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Minho doesn't have hazel eyes but I wanted him to for the story. Sorry if it offended someone some how, trust me I love Minho's beautiful brown eyes.


End file.
